Boredom
by Kazzers
Summary: This is a BBRAE LIME! Yes a lime. I feel it is tastefully done and any fan of a BBRae pairing should enjoy!


**Welcome to my BB/Rae Lime. You should expect a full-fledged lime. It is pretty straightforward. This is a one shot and I wrote it because I felt the urge to! So please enjoy!**

**I do not own BeastBoy or Raven or anything to do with DC or the Teen Titans. If I did I would not being writing FF. HAHA Enjoy!**

* * *

Our hot sweaty bodies were entangled in the silk bed sheets I recently convinced her to buy. There was a lingering smell of sex in the air, the a/c was broken and since Cy had his own coolant system he was in no hurry to fix it. It really didn't matter, we were quite content in biding our time some other way. 

I could feel her warm engulfing love wrapped tight around me. "Oh Garfield…Oh God!" I loved when she said my name like that. It let me know how much she wanted me and man it made me want to give it to her even more.

She rolled over off me and looked at me with those demanding purple-violet eyes. Her chest heaved in and out as she caught her breath. Beads of sweat ran down her firm but perky bosoms. She turned on her stomach and arched her back, sticking that oh so tempting tight ass right in front of me. I leaned in over her back and gently laid my lips on her neck, using my tongue to caress her soft pale skin. My hips were in full rhythm now, in a back and forth motion. I could hear her tiny squeals of ecstasy. Her hips pushed back against mine, making me go deeper inside. "Grab my hair." She demanded and I happily complied. I pulled her violet hair tight into my grip and my rhythm got faster. Her squeals become more like moans. She grabbed the nearest pillow and smothered herself to mute her pleasures. I slid both my hands back onto her hips-waist and I saw one of her hands slip underneath herself. Boy was I pleasantly surprised when I felt the warmth of her hand cup my two little friends down below.

I continued to keep my steady heart pounding pace. Her sweet perspiration glazed her backside. I slapped the left side of her bottom, leaving a nice red mark. She immediately groaned and asked for it again but harder. I gave her another slap but this time on the opposite cheek. I pull out and violently flip her onto her backside. She liked it that way. The look she gave me was an open invitation to pure pleasure. She leaned back, using her arms to prop herself up and with her legs bent she made an upside-down V. I gladly accepted her open invitation and went down and kissed the inner part of her thighs. My hands softly moved up and down her sides and occasionally moved across her chest, making sure to give her nipples a good hard squeeze when I did. I was inches away from her love pool of ecstasy and I dove right in. Again she had to mute her pleasures, we didn't want the others to know what we were doing. She bit down on the covers and arched her back up, pushing it harder into my mouth. My how it tasted so good.

After a few minutes she stopped me and pushed me back. I laid there spread eagle and watched as she crawled on all fours like an animal in heat towards me. She gave me a mischievous smile, which let me know what she had in mind. Dude how did I get so lucky as to receive such a gift. Oh my God! Whoa! Wow, I am simply at a loss for words. She moved her mouth up, down and sideways? Wait, is that possible? It's didn't matter, all I knew is that it felt damn good.

She pulled herself on top of me and pushed me onto my back, the palms of her hands firmly planted on my chest; her knees bent back as she straddled me and made her own rhythm, rocking back and forth. She moved faster, screaming my name, back and forth, faster and faster. I couldn't hold it back any longer. I gave her the look that let her know this but she didn't stop. Instead her hips straddled me even tighter and she just smiled at me. She slowed her rocking and kissed me on the lips, a deep passionate kiss. She was still rocking her hips forward then back. I whispered to her that I am about to and that's when she confessed her love to me.

Hallelujah, holy something or other! I professed my love back by giving her the most personal of all gifts. Our tired bodies laid there stuck together by the moist and wet sweat of our bodies. Her room was filled the aroma of our love. She laid next to me and rested her chin on my chest and we fell asleep entangled in her silk sheets.


End file.
